


Marry you

by Mochi_O3O



Series: You and Me [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_O3O/pseuds/Mochi_O3O
Summary: Short drabbles I'm working on between my OC and Ryuji. May be rated 'M' for later themes.





	Marry you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. :)

They were cuddling. It was raining outside and they were cuddling. His head had been buried in her chest as she ran a hand through his hair, his arms wrapped around her waist. It was almost enough to lull him to sleep...However, a question had formed in his mind and maybe it was because of the tranquility of it all that made him relaxed enough to ask or maybe he would have asked anyway. He didn’t know, but he could stop the question- like most of his thoughts and feelings- from leaving his lips.

It was a simple question, honestly. Well, not simple. But he had said it in such a simple way that if she didn’t accept-Which he would understand, and even anticipated-, he could always play it off as a joke...Maybe. She was sometimes too good at reading him. But still, he couldn’t help but find himself slacked jaw at her answer.

  
“Wait...What?!” He shouted, jumping up and startling the young woman.

  
“I said ‘Yes’ and rather bluntly, so I apologize. But my answer is ‘yes’. I’ll marry you.” Miyako smiled.

  
Ryuji stared at her with wide,brown eyes before reburying his head in its previous resting spot.

  
“A-Are ya’ sure?” Ryuji asked in a muffled voice so uncertain that Miyako would’ve swore it was someone else she was speaking with.

  
“Yeah. I’m positive. I want to marry you.” She tittered, both from the way his breath tickled her chest through cloth and from his hesitant question to which he gave a small groan in return.

For a while, all that could be heard was steady breathing and the sound of rain bearing down against the roof and windows.

  
“I’m… I’m not really much…” Ryuji mumbled, his arms tightening around her.

  
“You’re more than enough...So much more, you don’t even know.” Miyako replied,hugging his head.

  
“I won’t be able to get ya’ a big house...” He sighed.

  
“That’s fine by me. All that space, and no way to fill them? I don’t need that. This apartment will do just fine.” She hummed.

  
“But what about...Kids?” He looked up at her again, his eyebrows knitted downwards.

  
“We’ll cross that road when we get there, but yes to that too… Yes to everything that leads to a life with you.”

  
“You’re really settled on this, aren’t ya’.”

  
“Yep.”

  
“Not a single doubt about it?”

  
“Nope.”  
  


“Alright…” He chuckled, reaching a hand to touch her cheek as he stared into her blackish-blue eyes. “ So… Wanna get married?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok,this was set in the future. Both Ryuji and Miyako are 21 during this moment and they've been dating for 3 years, living together for 8 months. Review please.


End file.
